pieces of the puzzle don't fit
by britttt-knee
Summary: Ginevra Weasley has been known to her family as the independent, single mother who works just to support her kid. What happens when she runs into an old acquaintance at a quidditch game? Only time can tell what can happen between the two.


**PIECES OF THE PUZZLE DON'T FIT**

**DISCLAIMER; **I do not claim any ownership to the Harry Potter books or J.K. Rowling's' writings. Just the characters I create and my writings. The death of some in the Seventh book is not occurring in this story. It was written about a week or two before the book was due so please, don't ask why 'so and so' isn't dead like in the book.

* * *

How long had it actually been since they had seen each other? It had to be years because she could remember the breakup like it was yesterday. He claimed they came from two different backgrounds and that it would never work. She argued knowing he was being thickheaded and that anything could work if you worked at it. Now, here she was in the stands of the children's quidditch league watching her daughter when she glanced to the other side and her eyes connected with stormy grey ones. She immediately broke off the connection after an intense staring contest, Ginny Weasley returned her eyes to watch her daughter play. She shouted and clapped as Reagan, her daughter threw the ball into one of the quidditch rings past the blonde boy who just happened to be the keeper. 

"Gin, sit down!" Ronald Weasley hissed to his younger sister. He glanced around at the other staring parents before pulling his younger sister down.

"Do you see anyone else jumping up to cheer for their kids?" The older redhead asked as he sent a weak smile to a couple beside them.

"No and that's their choosing. That's my baby out there and she obviously needs a shouting section." Ginny argued back as she crossed her arms and turned her attention back to the game.

Ron had been there for Ginny since she was younger and he still was. He was soon to have a family of his own with a witch named Jocelyn but he still took time off of work to help Ginny. She knew it was only because her divorce with Seamus and the missing father figure in Reagan's life but she was glad he was there along with all her other brothers, Hermione, and Harry.

The game went on for quite a bit before Reagan's teammate; Tyler caught the snitch and claimed victory for their team. As the stands cleared, Ginny hung back knowing Reagan would be a few minutes in the locker room.

"Tell Reagan, she did an awesome job and I'll see you two tonight at dinner." Ronald told her while giving her a hug and peck on her cheer before he apparated back to his office.

As the children began emerging from the locker rooms, Ginny began walking over to where she spotted dark red hair. Moving thru the crowd was hard, she should of learned after all the games she had been to.

"Excuse me." She stated politely to a tall man in front of her. He didn't seem to budge as he glanced back at her and turned back around. Furrowing a brow, she said it more loudly hoping to catch his attention. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" The man in front of her asked as if he had no idea what she wanted.

"Could you move for a moment?" She asked, biting her lip to hold her temper back. She watched as the man in front of her debated before moving a few inches to the right.

"Thank you." She told him as she walked pasted him almost missing what he said.

"Your welcome, Weasley." It was like a whisper but he knew she had heard as she had stopped walking to turn back. Lifting the hat off of his face, Ginny's eyes stared into his stormy grey ones before turning back to finding her daughter.

"Mum!" A small voice piped up as she latched onto her mother's leg.

Smiling, Ginny lifted up her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You did wonderful, dear. Uncle Ron sends his love and said he'll see you tonight." Ginny told her daughter as she turned to find their car.

After living with her father all those years, she had fallen in love with the muggle way of life. While married to Seamus, the family had lived in Muggle London although magic was used around their home. Now two years later, she was divorced and had custody over Reagan because Seamus was unfit. She had a job at the ministry and left Reagan with her mother during the day. Life was going well as a single mother, better then she had expected.

"Good game, runt." Piped up the voice of a small boy, who was obviously speaking to Reagan who had frowned.

"Shut up, Ollie." Reagan told him as a look of anger washed over her face.

Glancing at this boy, Ginny immediately knew who he belonged to. His white blond hair, pale skin, stormy grey eyes with just a hint of blue; it all led up to Draco Malfoy who had suddenly joined the group.

"Son, I'm sure her name isn't runt," Draco Malfoy began as a smirk crept upon his face. "Weasley, your daughter actually did well to the displeasure meant of my son's team. Oliver, we must be going now. We don't want to keep Madelyn waiting." He stated as Oliver made a face but nodded following after his father.

"I don't like that boy, mum. He's rude." Reagan told her mother as she gripped her hand and dirty robes in her hands.

"Ignore him; he's just mad you scored all those points on him." Ginny reassured her with a smile as she led the way to the car. "Let's get you cleaned up and ready for Nana's tonight."

Arriving to their condominium, Ginny unlocked the door and let Reagan run in. Picking up the robes that were thrown on the floor, she closed the door and headed to the laundry room. Dropping the robes in a basket, she went through the mail. Nothing important… Seamus' child support, bills, her paycheck.

"Mum!" Came a shout from upstairs, Ginny could only guess that it belonged to Reagan as she set the mail down and headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, babe?" Ginny asked as she stepped into the yellow decorated room. The walls were light yellow while the bedcovers were orange yellow and then the furniture had been white. Ginny had convinced Reagan into white furniture because the yellow was just too much.

"I can't find anything to wear." Reagan said while a pout formed on her face. Ginny smiled and walked towards the closet. Reagan was a spitting image of Ginny when she was a child. Long, dark red hair that fell just down her back, a creamy milk skin tone, small and thin, freckles dusted lightly over her nose and cheeks, and the same exact button nose. Ginny knew when Reagan got older she would be a spitting image of Ginny. The only difference was that Reagan got her father's dark blue eyes.

"Aunt Hermione and her husband are visiting tonight." She stated from in the depths of the closet. Picking out a yellow sundress, Ginny turned back to Reagan.

"Really? I haven't seen her since forever." Reagan responded as she pulled the dress over her head. Ginny smiled as she left the room. She loved Reagan, the child was her pride and joy and the only reason she got up in the morning. She could of gave up after Seamus but Reagan had kept her going. The bouncy six year old was her life.

Now in her bedroom, Ginny grabbed the photo album she had been working on. It had pictures of her friends and family. Whenever a new Weasley was brought into the family, more was added. At the moment, her brother Percy had the most children; five.

Turning the pages, she smiled at the waving photos. Her parents with all their grandchildren, she knew it made them feel good to have a young group of kids around again. There was **Bill and his wife Fleur**, she looked very pregnant in the picture but that had been months ago. She had delivered two healthy fraternal twins; Theodore and Octavia. **Charlie and his fiancée Desiree**; the two had been engaged for a year and a half now but the wedding was just months away. **Percy and Jamie** had five children; three boys and two girls. It seemed the Weasley boy curse had been broken for Percy's family since Jamie's family was known for having girls. **Fred had been married to Josephina** for three years now. The two had met at Fred and George's joke shop and bonded over their love for jokes and humor. The couple had two kids, Marissa who was seven and Joseph who was five. **George** had been hitched longer then Fred, his sixth year anniversary approaching soon. He had married **Alicia Spinnet** and the two had four kids, two sets of twins. Caleb and Darin who were eight and Lacey and Catherine who were two. Last**, Ronald and Jocelyn**. The two had yet to have any children yet Jocelyn was pregnant at the moment.

That ended the Weasley family portion of her album. She still had close friends who she had been lucky enough to keep in her life.** Hermione had married Blaise Zabini** after Ginny had set the two up, eight years ago in her seventh year. Hermione had seemed a bit against it at the time but after meeting Blaise, she had met her equal. He was equally smart yet never really tried in school and he shared her love for books plus he had even persisted she tried flying which she did. The two had one child at the moment, Darius who was a spitting image of both. He had his father's tan skin tone and midnight blue almost purple eyes yet he had Hermione's hair.

Then there was **Luna Lovegood** who had captured **Harry Potter's **heart. It surprised a lot but Ginny had seen it from day one when Luna and Harry met. Luna just had something that connected with Harry although he chose to never see it until Ginny's graduation. The two currently had no children since both had very important jobs. Harry worked in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry and Luna had taken over the Quibbler and surprisingly, Witch Weekly.

Closing the velvet album, Ginny stood up and glanced at herself in the mirror. She had a petite frame; only reaching the height of 5'5, dark red locks fell down her back in loose curls, and light brown eyes stared back at her wondering the same thoughts as her. Running a hand through her hair, Ginny made her way back to Reagan's room. Peeking into the room, she smiled at the sight of her daughter.

Reagan sat happily on the floor, playing with the muggle toys her grandfather and Uncle Percy had given her. Walking over, Ginny kneeled down to watch. She rarely had moments lie this with her child because of work. It was nice.

"Ready to go mummy?" Reagan asked, breaking Ginny's thoughts, as her dark blue eyes stared into her mother's light brown ones.

"Yes, but are you?" Ginny asked as she pointed to Reagan's dress which was unbuttoned in the front. "I'm sure you want that buttoned." She stated with a smile as she leaned over and clasped the white buttons. Standing up, Ginny glanced at the castle shaped clock on the wall. She had ten minutes to make it over before her mother started dinner without them.

"We have to hurry so Nana doesn't start without us." She told Reagan with a grin as the small girl hopped up and made a beeline to the stairs. Following, Ginny let out a laugh as she grabbed her coat at the bottom of the stairs and Reagan's as they slipped out the door.

One difference with their home and their relatives, was the floo system had yet to be set up. Unlocking the car, Ginny helped Reagan in and climbed in herself. She knew they wouldn't make it in time but Molly Weasley had just a dab more love for her only daughter. Listening to Reagan sing the songs on the radio, Ginny made it to the empty soccer fields in eight minutes. Arthur Weasley had set up a portkey for his daughter a few years back and not many muggles noticed it. Rushing over to the slowly decaying tree, Ginny picked up Reagan and pointed to the small box perched in a squirrel's home.

"Hold on tight and press it." Ginny instructed as she touch the portkey with Reagan. Ginny felt her stomach lurch into the port of blue and the swirling that seemed to make her dizzy each time she used a portkey.

Landing by the pond behind the Burrow, Ginny set Reagan down as she fixed her blouse and Reagan declared the two should race. Smiling, Ginny followed behind her daughter.

* * *

My first story since forever. I've been busy the past year with school and sports. Luckily, I got some time before school starts again and I felt like writing again.

_britt._


End file.
